I Love You
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: It was Amy's birthday; but not happy that Sonic had to bring his princess girlfriend to her birthday party and ruin it.
1. Chapter 1

**SonAmy: I Love You**

**_Please review this story. :(_**

* * *

><p>Amy was feeling heartbroken by Sonic the Hedgehog; he was dating that snobby princess Sally Acorn. Sally was just a player; she flirts with Sonic every time in front of Amy to make her cry. Sonic does not know this; he was just hypnotized by Sally's beauty, but not Amy. Sally makes herself look beautiful by putting makeup and stuff. Amy does not put makeup on because she already sees herself look beautiful. Having makeup on you hides the real you. Amy always known that having makeup does not make you look beautiful, it hides your real beauty.<p>

Today was Amy's birthday; her friends were really excited for her birthday, Amy was very happy that her friends were going to celebrate, but not happy that Sonic had to bring his girlfriend Sally to her birthday party. She knows that Sally will ruin her birthday by flirting with Sonic. Amy's friends really didn't like Sally, because all she does is talk about being with Sonic, or saying "Sonic is my boyfriend ever!", or like "Sonic and I are a couple!". They all know that Sally doesn't really like Sonic; she was only trying to make herself become popular with Sonic in public by dating. Amy always known that Sally hangs with a couple of guys behind Sonic's back, she was cheating on Sonic. Sonic does not know this. Amy didn't want to tell Sonic that Sally is cheating on him, because Sonic would probably not believe Amy.

Amy's birthday party was going okay, except that she can't even talk to Sonic because he's with Sally. Amy sighs sadly, she can't stand it anymore that Sonic is dating that princess.

After having a party dance; it was time for Amy to sing a song to her friends, but not to Sally. As everyone was all quiet, to hear Amy sing. Sally scoffs at her with rudeness; Sonic noticed his girlfriend was smirking evilly at Amy. He does not know why, but he'll have to find out after Amy's song. Amy held the microphone in her hand; the music begins.

_**[Amy]**_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Sonic could understand what she's singing about; he saw her eyes were filled with hurt, sadness, and a broken heart. He might have understood why she was feeling like this because he was dating Sally. Sonic felt guilty, he could feel that Amy's heart is broken by him. He wanted to make it up to her after her song is over. Sally noticed that Sonic is staring at Amy; she didn't like this at all.

**_[Amy]_**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life_

Amy had a tear falling on her cheek; Sonic saw this, she feels really sad with no one to love her. Sonic felt his heart beating with rhythm; he felt warmth and love by Amy's beautiful voice. He did not really love Amy, but why was his heart telling him to love Amy. He loved Sally with all his heart, but being with Sally, there was no love or passion that he feels in his heart. He then thought of something; Sally flirts with him only when Amy is there, Sonic should have known that Sally was being very mean and snobby to Amy. He did not like that at all.

**_[Amy]_**

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side_

The music ends; her friends clapped loudly to Amy's song. Also Sonic clapping too, except Sally. After singing her song, everyone prepared for the cake. As Amy made a wish, her wish was 'I wish if Sonic loves, as I love him with all my heart', she blew the candles out.

After that, everyone ate the birthday cake. Sally did not want cake, she then had an evil idea. As everyone finished eating their cake and goes in the kitchen to throw their plastic plates and forks in the trash. Amy was still eating her birthday cake, Sally walks up to her.

"Enjoying that cake, birthday girl?" Sally evilly smirks. Amy didn't look at her.

"Yes I am" Amy said with a polite tone.

"Well, here's something for your birthday" Sally then pushed Amy's back head on Amy's cake. Sally then let go of her. Amy puts her head up. Sonic then came into the dining room, he saw Amy covered in cake all over her face. He thought it was a prank or something, but he saw tears on Amy's falling onto the table. Sally snickers at Amy; Sally then goes up to Sonic and kissed him on the lips, Amy saw this and cries in tears. Sonic heard her cry, he pushed Sally off.

"Amy…..I…." Sonic couldn't finish his sentence; Amy wailed out loud and ran out of the dining room and upstairs.

"AMY!" Sonic called out for but she didn't want to hear him. Sally kissed Sonic hard. Sonic did not like this. As Sally slid her tongue inside Sonic's mouth, all he can do is bite her tongue to get her off of him.

"OW!" Sally screamed. She gets off of Sonic.

Sonic glares at her; he could not believe that Sally just kissed him right in front of Amy, causing Amy to feel pain and hurt.

"Sonic, why did you do that? Don't tell me you have feelings for that pink brat? She's nothing but a spoiled brat that chases you a lot!" Sally gritted her teeth. Sonic growls angrily, he then did something that he did not want to do. He slapped Sally on her face, he didn't mean to do that, but Sally deserved it for what she did to Amy.

"S-S-Sonic?" Sally winced in pain, touching her slapped face.

"Sally, how could you do that to Amy. It's her BIRTHDAY! And you RUINED it! And also put cake on her face!" Sonic yelled at Sally.

"Oh, puh-lease! She did it to herself! I would never do that to her!" Sally lied.

"You're lying, Sally! I can't believe you did that! Some girlfriend you are! Amy was right; you're just dating me to treat her like CRAP! And I didn't listen to her!" Sonic shouted with anger. Sally scoffs.

"Am not! You're my boyfriend, and she's your fangirl! What difference does it make? You don't like her! You like me!" Sally screamed at him.

"That's not true! I thought you were the one, but I was wrong! I should have known you were selfish. I don't love you anymore! You're just a bitch! We're through!" Sonic yelled at her. Sally gasps.

"WHAT? You're dumping me for that pink bitch?" Sally screamed. Sonic was pissed off, for Sally calling Amy a 'pink bitch.' Sonic slapped Sally the second time.

"Don't ever CALL Amy a 'pink bitch'!" Sonic hissed angrily. He left Sally by herself, he went upstairs to find Amy. He heard a quiet sobbing coming from the bathroom. He found the bathroom door in the hall, he opend the door to see that Amy is in the bathtub curled up into a tight ball, sobbing quietly. Sonic closed the door behind him and walks up to Amy.

"…..Amy…" Sonic said quietly. Amy looks up at Sonic with a lot of sad tears on her face.

"Wha-what a-are you d-d-doing here?" Amy sobs some more. Sonic's ears droop down with regret.

"Amy, please let me explain….." Sonic said softly. Amy turns away from him, hugging her legs tightly.

"Explain that you love Sally treating me like crap? Yeah, I know. I'm just a worthless girl who treats me like crap. Just like you run away from me all those times, and hanged out with Sally instead of me. Whatever" Amy mutters. Sonic turned Amy around so that she can look at him.

"Don't say that Amy. You're not a worthless girl who treats like crap. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" Sonic said. Amy scoffs and turns her head away from him.

"You're just saying that to help me feel better. Just leave me alone, be with Sally for all I care. You love her the most, not me. There's no point to love you anymore, because you think I just have a fangirl crush on you" Amy said quietly as she sobs a bit more.

"Amy….."

"Just get out. I can't take this pain anymore. Just leave. Go back with Sally" Amy said. Sonic didn't want to make her upset; he'll just have to wait till she calms down. He goes to the door, but then looks back at her one more time before he leaves.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I hope you forgive me" Sonic said to her. She didn't respond. Sonic sighs in defeat, and closes the door. He goes downstairs and left her house.

**_The Next Day_**

Sonic was by himself at his house; he broke up with Sally, since she ruined Amy's birthday badly. Sonic was feeling sad and guilty; he remembered those times with Amy, chasing him everywhere, asking to go on a date with her, and the marriage. Sonic sighs sadly, he wanted to hold Amy; he missed those warm hugs that Amy gave him when she chases him. He couldn't wait anymore; he dashed out of his house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Amy's House<em>**

Amy was in her room resting in her warm bed; she still had some tears in her face. She sighs sadly, not feeling like getting out of bed. She held her Sonic plushy doll in her arms; she misses Sonic. She thinks that he spending some time with Sally. She didn't care, if he's happy with Sally, then so be it. Amy didn't want to ruin their relationship. What Amy does not know is that Sonic broke up with Sally yesterday.

Sonic was on the tree branch, reaching to Amy's bedroom window. He opens the window and enters in; he saw Amy in her bed with her back facing him. Amy knows that Sonic is in her room, since she's got good hearing. Sonic tip toed quietly, not knowing if Amy is awake.

"I know you're here, Sonic" Amy said with a crack, dry voice. Sonic's ears perked up to her voice; he didn't know that she could hear him. Sonic sighs in defeat and climbs in Amy's bed. Amy felt the bed shift, she didn't care. Sonic wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. With her back touching his chest. Amy sighs sadly, not caring if she gets out of his grasp. Sonic sighs sadly and stroked her soft strawberry scented quills. Amy felt this, she didn't care.

"Amy, I'm so sorry for yesterday. This is all my fault for bringing Sally to your birthday party. I'm so sorry" Sonic said with a calm voice. Amy sighs again.

"Why apologize me? You're just happy with Sally. She makes you happy, I don't" Amy muttered.

"No, Amy. I broke up with Sally yesterday. She was a bitch for being so mean to you. I don't love her anymore" Sonic said.

"Sonic, you told me the other day that you said you love Sally, not me. Remember? I tried to tell you that Sally is a selfish princess, but you didn't believe me. You never believe me" Amy said quietly.

_(Flashback)_

_"Amy, for the last time! I love Sally, not you! And no, I'm not going on a date with you! I'm dating with Sally! I got to go now!" Sonic said. Amy grabbed his arm._

_"Sonic! I'm not asking you to date me! I just want to tell you something!" Amy begged._

_"What?"_

_"I'm just telling you that Sally does not love you. She only flirts with you to treat me like crap! Whenever I'm there and see you and Sally hanging out, she just kisses you right in front of me, but not in front of our friends! Please Sonic, it's making my heart shatter!" Amy begged with tears coming out of her eyes. Sonic didn't care._

_"I don't want to hear your lying crap! Sally is nice, kind, and pretty. She would never do that to you" Sonic said._

_"FINE, SONIC! GO DATE THAT CHIPMUNK! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! I'M JUST A LONELY GIRL WITH NO FAMILY, NO PARENTS, AND MOST OF ALL, NO ONE TO LOVE ME!" Amy wailed. Sonic was in shock._

_"Amy…..I…"_

_"NO! JUST GO DATE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU LOVE HER, NOT ME! JUST GO!" Amy shouted in tears, running away from Sonic. Sonic was feeling guilty for hurting Amy's feelings._

_"What have I done?" Sonic said to himself._

_(End of Flashback)_

Sonic's ears drooped down with regret; he should have listened to Amy, but he didn't. And she was right; Sally was treating her like crap by hanging out with him. Sonic had tears in his eyes, he never felt so ashamed for what he had done to Amy. It's breaking her heart badly.

"Amy, I'm so sorry that I didn't listen. And you were right, Sally was only hanging out with me to treat you badly. I never meant for this to happen. A-A-Amy, p-p-please l-look a-at me" Sonic's voice was cracked from his tears. Amy rolled to the side to see Sonic's sad tears on his face. Amy gasps at this, he never felt so ashamed to himself. She was also producing tears too.

"…..Sonic….." Amy whispers.

"Amy…I…..I love you" Sonic whispers.

Amy was speechless; she waited to hear him say those words for a long time. Sonic got on top of her and kissed Amy on her cherry lip-gloss lips. Amy kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. Sonic cups his hands on her face. Their tongues danced around; as they kissed for only a minute long, they broke apart and stared at each other's eyes. Sonic rolled aside off of Amy from being on top of her, Amy purred on his chest with happiness and love.

"I love you Sonikku" Amy whispers.

"I love you too Ames. I will always love you" Sonic said as he kissed her forehead. They decided to take a nap with each other. Sonic and Amy got in the blanket sheets warmly. Amy sleeps on his chest closely, hearing his heartbeat. Sonic purrs on Amy's head, resting his chin on top of Amy's head. They both close their eyes to take a nap.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the Sonic, sonic characters, or the song.<strong>

**If you like this story, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize about Sally Acorn. The truth is I'm not a Sally fan or Sonally fan. But that doesn't mean I hate Sally, I only like her in those sonic archie comics, but not in fan fiction stories. Also, I only like her when she's with Monkey Khan, not with Sonic.**

**Sally being with Sonic as romantic couple; they don't turn out that well. Because of the way that Sally slapped him for telling that he's selfish or something. That was very wrong of how Sally slapped him.**

**Also; if Sonic did became king of knothole, he can't leave his kingdom. That would mean no free time, no running around, and no battling Eggman. Sonic's speed would decrease if he didn't run anymore.**

**But with Amy; Amy has a strong love for Sonic. She never left his side; she was always there for him. Sure, she may be crazy but she's not that bad. She cares a lot about Sonic, when he's in trouble, she saves him. She runs along with him, since Sonic loves running.**

**Sonic's old girlfriends; like Sally, Fiona, Mina, and others. None of them turn out that well with their relationship with Sonic. Except Amy, because she truly loves him. Only if Sonic realizes his true feelings to her. You can't love a person who's pretty or attractive; love comes from your heart.**

**If you are a Sally fan or Sonally fan; I don't hate Sally. I only like her in sonic archie comics.**


End file.
